


Hold Me Down

by cutepoison, humanveil, murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It takes a moment for Will to understand what he’s doing, but his eyes widen and his body goes taut as Hannibal grips his trachea, fingers digging into the skin just so. Mouth parting at the feeling, he rasps out, “H-Harder.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we made [this thread](https://twitter.com/thesilenceofthe/status/726697346755502084) on twitter, and I (humanveil) just  _had_ to make it a fic. It was a team effort, with a few inputs from other people, so shoutout to them. You should really read the thread.

Breathy moans fill the room, each punctuated by the sound of skin slapping against skin. Will holds onto Hannibal’s shoulders to steady himself, rolling his hips as he rides the older man, head thrown back, eyes shut.

Hannibal groans with each movement, his gaze glued to Will’s face, the span of neck, smooth and inviting. He can’t help but reach a hand out, fingers swiping against the protruding collarbone before wrapping around the base of Will’s neck, squeezing gently.

It takes a moment for Will to understand what he’s doing, but his eyes widen and his body goes taut as Hannibal grips his trachea, fingers digging into the skin just so. Mouth parting at the feeling, he rasps out, “H-Harder.”

That one word is all it takes for Hannibal to flip them, switching their position so Will is pressed into the mattress, legs spread wide and his head resting against the pillows while he stares up at Hannibal, a faint smile on his lips.

Hannibal moves so he’s resting between Will’s legs, fucking into the willing body before returning his hand to Will’s throat. He tightens his grip only a little bit, staring as Will’s eyes flutter shut against the pressure.

To Hannibal’s surprise, Will pushes down against his grip, serving to further add to the pressure. Quiet, gasping sounds leave his mouth as he chokes, and Hannibal fucks him to the rhythm of them, the sounds like music to his ears.

Unwilling to seriously injure Will, Hannibal eases his grip, a pathetic whimper sounding as Will catches his wrist and places his hand firmly against his neck, a little smile on his lips. Hannibal squeezes again, more firmly this time, and fucks him in earnest, relishing in each strangled sound he pulls from Will.

Will's eyes start to water, tiny tear drops falling across his cheek and into his hairline, and Hannibal feels the sting of tears at how beautiful he looks, completely debauched under Hannibal’s touch. Will's lips part, struggling for breath, and all Hannibal can do is kiss him, drinking in all of his choked off sounds.

Will's hands reach to Hannibal's shoulders, his hands gliding against the skin, nails digging into the flesh and drawing blood. He can feel the warmth of it coat his fingers, and he moves his hands to Hannibal’s face, smearing the blood over Hannibal’s lips and jaw. His eyes darken at the sight, at how beautiful the crimson looks contrasted with Hannibal’s skin, and he feels even more lightheaded.

Hannibal leans down to kiss Will again, smearing the little bit of blood across both their lips. He nips at Will's mouth, his teeth breaking the skin, and laps at the little droplets of blood that form there, moaning at the taste of it.

It’s not long until Will comes, untouched and gasping, lungs burning with the effort to breathe. Hannibal fucks him through it, sucking on his lip, catching each muffled cry with his own mouth.

He finally lets go of Will's neck once the younger man comes, and moves his grip to Will's hips instead, his hold tight enough to bruise the skin there, too. Will chokes and gasps as Hannibal fucks into him, sucking in the air his body craves.

The sight of Will's Adam's apple bobbing up and down erratically is what sends Hannibal over the edge. Hannibal fucks Will though his orgasm, Will’s back arching against the bed as he pushes up into each thrust, milking Hannibal dry.

Erratic breaths and heavy pants fill the air as the both of them come down from their high. Hannibal all but collapses on top of Will, his face burying in the crook of his shoulder. Hannibal kisses at the marks he's left on Will's throat, nuzzling against Will’s neck and breathing in his scent, his lips dragging across the skin, tasting it.

Will's eyes are still damp at the corners, and Hannibal moves to lick up his tears, kissing all over his face.

“Beautiful boy,” he whispers, lips gentle as they kiss Will’s left cheek. “Darling boy,” he continues, moving to the right one and placing a kiss there. Hannibal presses his forehead against Will’s, eyes staring into what he can see of the other man’s. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Hannibal’s eyes shut as he closes the gap between their mouths, kissing Will with a tenderness that hadn’t been present before, and leaving him breathless once again. Eventually he has to stop, pulling back only slightly to breathe. He feels Will grin, rather than sees it, and it brings a smile to his own lips.

“You killed me,” Will mouths soundlessly, “and then you remade me.”


End file.
